The Sith Arc
by Paradox The Ruler
Summary: What if deep inside the Grimm Forest, Jaune and his team discovered a hidden cache of sith holocrons? would he stay true to himself or fall to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Discovery**_

 _ **I got this idea because i watched the new Star Wars movie the day it came out, and I've never seen another RWBY story with this idea, it could be slow to start out or i could end up rushing it, feedback is encouraged, I own nothing by the way. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Star Wars to Disney. And before you continue further, i don't exactly know if Pyrrha can use her semblance like i am using it, so please don't rage on me.**_

* * *

Several days had passed since Jaune Arc had managed to pass the initiation into Beacon Academy, he had managed to be partnered with a red-headed girl named Pyrrha Nikos after she had saved him from falling to his death by pinning him to one of the many trees in the Grimm their short travel the young girl had taken it upon herself to awaken Jaune's aura. Unfortunately, the duo entered a small cave while searching for one of the relics the Professor Ozpin had made the objective for passing the initiation. Inside the cave was a rather ancient and strong grim known as a Deathstalker, a grimm that resembled a giant black scorpion with white armor plating.

It got worse when the Deathstalker started to chase Pyrrha towards the location of the actual relics. Shortly after that, a short girl two years younger than him named Ruby had lead a giant grimm known as a Nevermore, a Grimm in the form of a crow with white armor plating around its body, to their location. Thankfully, Jaune and Pyrrha managed to team up with the other teams that were getting their relic and defeated the creatures of grimm.

Once it ended, Jaune and Pyrrha were put on a four man team with a teen named Lie Ren and his friend Nora Valkyrie, forming Team JNPR, with Jaune as its leader.

Close to a week had passed since then and Pyrrha suggested that their team do some training in the deeper parts of the forest. The rest of the team say no harm in it and informed their teacher, Glynda Goodwitch of their new plans and she gave them a pass to enter the forest.

-Current Time-

"Wow, we're so deep in the forest, that even the trees are bigger!" Nora looked around as they walked through a makeshift path with Jaune leading ahead of him, and true to Nora's world, the trees that surrounded them looked twice as large as the ones from the initiation for Beacon.

"How long have we been walking Jaune? It feels like a while since we got in here, a long while." Ren was also looking around as he began to feel a bit uneasy for some reason. Pyrrha also looked a bit concerned, mainly due to the fact that they had not seen a single Grimm.

While that was supposedly a good thing for many people and hunters, the only reason that they had ventured this far was to gain some experience at working as a team. It was also strange that the very forest seemed to be covered in an uneasy presence.

"Yea, I only remember a little about the Grimm but shouldn't they be swarming this place? They feed on negativity don't they?" Jaune looked at his fellow teammates to get nods of assurance from them all.

Nora held Magnhild in its war hammer form from all the bad feelings swirling around them and Pyrrha also had taken out Milos just incase they were ambushed by any Grimm.

"Guys, i think we should try and see where all this negativity is coming from. It just doesn't seem natural, and Grimm aren't swarming the place like they would with any other location." Jaune then took out Crocea Mors and activated his shield while Ren took out Stormflower from his sleeves.

"It could be possible that even the Grimm are afraid of this part of the forest, but why? It just doesn't make any sense." Ren looked toward the ground to his left as if trying to think of a reason no Grimm had attacked them yet.

"Jaune, it's your call. Should we head back to the school and get teacher or should we try and find the source of this ourselves?" Pyrrha had turned over to Jaune, who looked as though he was already thinking about that decision before she had asked. Nora and Ren also looked over towards their leader, all three willing to follow his lead no matter what choice he made.

"We'll do both. Ren and Nora, you both go get a teacher to our location, you should probably be able to find us by tracking our scrolls, right?" Pyrrha nodded at Jaune, signaling that they could. "Me and Pyrrha will try and find whatever's the cause of this weird and dangerous vibe."

Both Ren and Nora looked at each other before nodding and turning to Jaune. "You got it, Blondie!" Jaune and Pyrrha watched as the duo ran back to the school, leaving the two that stayed to pray that Ren and Nora remembered the way back.

With them gone, Jaune looked over at Pyrrha. "So, your semblance is magnetism right? we could use that to see if something made of metal is whats causing it, right? Or am I thinking of a different kind of magnetism?"

Pyrrha only smiled slightly and chuckled at Jaune's nervousness. "Well, I can do that in a sense, but only if its in a large quantity, like the tower in beacon for example. To be honest, I have felt a large magnetic source come from a bit away from us and it doesn't feel like any metal magnetic pull i've encountered before either."

Jaune looked a bit shocked at this but quickly hid it to remain calm. "So, it's either a new metal or . . . something not from Remnant. Do you think we should investigate?" Inside his mind, Jaune was trying to weigh the pros and cons of investigating this strange metal.

"Yes, if it could helps us keep grimm away from the kingdoms and other settlements we should act now." Jaune could tell Pyrrha had said something that many others he had recently met would say and he nodded.

"Let's go, but weapons out just incase." Pyrrha smiled again at Jaune taking charge like a leader. "Well Mr. Leader, from what i'm getting the source should only be a couple yards away from us and then it seems to be surrounded by solid rock, except one point."

Jaune nodded and told her to lead the way to the formation of strange metal. They headed about 50 yards to the west of their previous location, only to be met with a dark and foreboding cave entrance.

"Wow, this is a real kick in the pride." Jaune sighed as his form dropped slightly as he remembered the incident with the Deathstalker. Pyrrha tried to comfort him by patting his back and chuckling nervously.

"Oh well, let's go in." With that done, Jaune walked slowly into the cave with Pyrrha close behind him. He only stopped to make a torch and they continued forward, following the only path they could.

Soon, after close to what was like a minute of walking they arrived at the end of the cave passage only to see a pair of red metal doors with a strange star-like black symbol on it. Pyrrha was confused beyond belief as Jaune slowly approached it. The doors opened with a loud hiss to reveal a circular red-light bathed room filled with small metal pyramids that made it resemble a library.

"I've never seen anything like this before, just what are these?" Pyrrha looked around as Jaune walked up to the single metal pyramid in the middle of the room. "Jaune be careful, it might be dangerous."

"Don't worry Pyrrha, I got this." He gave her a grin and a thumbs up before making his way over to the central pedestal. Once he was close enough, Jaune picked up the red metal pyramid carefully, so that he wouldn't accidently drop it. "See, I told you."

As Jaune held the strange pyramid-shaped device, it began to open revealing a jagged red crystal that glowed a darker red. "What the hell." Pyrrha also stood in awe of what she saw happening as the crystal emitted a light that created a red hologram of a man in black armor wearing a hood that covered most of his face, even though it was already covered in a mask.

"So, two humans have discovered a secret backup storage of Sith Holocrons. Most interesting that neither of you follow the dark side. Tell me, who was the last to hold my Holocron." Jaune raised his hand so that the hologram could see him. "I see, you have potential. You could not have opened my holocron without being a force-sensitive being."

"Jaune, I think we should leave, this place is filled with malous. The others could be back by now." Pyrrha was breathing a bit deeper due to all the negative emotions she was feeling in one place. Jaune ignored her and continued to look at the hologram.

"Who or What are you? I don't think i've ever seen you before in my life." The hologram shifted and looked back at Pyrrha, who looked ready to run at any minute.

"I am Darth Revan, greatest of all the sith lords, as well as the guardian for this storage of holocrons. I can sense a great desire to prove yourself. If you are willing, take these holocrons and they will teach you how to become a great sith lord. Use the knowledge that give you to become great." While the hologram of Darth Revan wasn't alive, it could still see the uncertainty about what he was told. "Open this holocron when you have reached a decision, but i implore do not let anyone destroy a single holocron." With that the hologram dissipated and the holocron closed.

Pyrrha had already ran out of the bunker like storage vessel as Jaune came to a decision and began to to collect the small holocrons. "It wouldn't hurt to keep these things, would it?"

* * *

 _ **Ok that's done, thank god. I wasn't really feeling the ending, i wanted to end it a bit earlier, but hey i can at least force myself to right. Again sorry if it ain't good.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Questions**_

 _ **Wow, didn't think people would like my story enough to follow it, kinda sad i didn't get more reviews though. But thanks to everyone who favorited and followed my story, I promise I won't delete this one. I don't own RWBY or Star Wars, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Disney respectively.**_

* * *

After Jaune had finished putting the sith holocrons in his bag, much to the discomfort of his back, he left the storage bunker to see the rest of his team had come back with their teacher, Glynda Goodwitch, who was busy talking to Pyrrha. "Hey guys, I finished searching the rest of that place." Jaune waved his hand to get their attention.

Glynda and his team looked over at him, his team looked glad that he was ok while Glynda looked somewhere between angry and relieved. "Mr. Arc! What were you thinking, when you realized that you have drifted this deep into the forest you should have turned back towards the school!" She stopped for a minute as Jaune backed up a bit away from his teacher.

"S-Sorry Professor Goodwitch, I just thought that maybe we wouldn't be able to find what was keeping Grimm away if we left." This made the blonde teacher sigh, causing her to rub her forehead. "Don't worry, none of you are in trouble. I'm just glad that none of my students were hurt or worse. Now, Ms. Nikos was telling me about this strange room full of even stranger artifacts?" She raised one of her eyebrows as she looked at Jaune.

"I'm guessing Pyrrha already told you most of what happened, right?" Glynda nodded at him and waited for him to continue. "Well, after Pyrrha left me in the bunker to see if you had arrived to find us, I looked around the place to see if any of them worked or if they were just statues. The only one that seemed to work was that one in the center of the bunker. It opened up when I touched it and created this hologram that told me I had potential and to not let the objects be destroyed." Jaune felt as if he should leave some of the details about what was said, and so far Pyrrha had not said anything.

Glynda seemed to look at Jaune for a moment before nodding. "I see, it seems like the person in the hologram was an old guardian for these artifacts. Since his hologram told you to protect them, I will not confiscate them from you, just keep them in a safe place."

Jaune nodded quickly. "You got it Ma'am." He then looked at everyone else. "So are we going to walk back or what?" Nora grinned madly and grabbed Jaunes head forcing him to look up. "We get to fly back!" In his line of sight, he could see a brand new Paladin Airship.

"Cool, I wish i could fly something like that." Nora grinned like mad and Pyrrha smiled at him as they got on the Paladin. Once everyone was seated, the Paladin took off back to the School.

 **-Beacon Academy-**

Once the Paladin had arrived back at the Academy, Glynda escorted them back to their dorm room and left them to their own devices. Nora and Ren then left to give Jaune time to find a place to put all the artifacts he was to guard in a safe place. Pyrrha had chosen to stay behind and help Jaune.

"So Pyrrha, why didn't you tell Professor Goodwitch that i wasn't telling her everything?" He looked at Team JNPR's second-in-command with a confused look in his eyes.

Pyrrha remained quiet for a bit as she thought about what to say. "Well, You're our leader and friend. It wouldn't feel right to do that to you. I did think about telling her, but trust between a team is more important to me then anything." Jaune smiled a bit as he held up his backpack. "So m'lady, would it be to much to ask you to help me with these?"

Pyrrha chuckled a bit at his antics and smiled. "I was going to help even if you didn't ask." Shaking his head at Pyrrha, Jaune went to unzip his backpack before Pyrrha stopped him. "Huh? Pyrrha what is it?"

Pyrrha looked as if she was thinking about something before taking her hand away from Jaunes. "Well, i got to thinking that they would be a bit safer inside your backpack. After all, there isn't much room in here to start with." Jaune thought it over for a second and agreed that she was right.

He was about to put the backpack under his bed until he remembered what the hologram of Darth Revan had said to him. He quickly pushed it into the back of his mind and put the pack under his bed. "This has been a really weird day, hasn't it?" He looked over at the red-headed girl for her response.

"Yes it has, for some reason it feels like the first of many." They both fell onto their beds and quickly tried to get some sleep.

Eventually, Ren and Nora came back from the library with plenty of books to Ren to read, only to stop when they saw half their team already asleep. "Let's get some sleep too, Nora. I'll make you pancakes in the morning." Nora smiled happily like a girl that just got a pony on her birthday before jumping into her bed and giving him a thumbs up. Ren rolled his eyes at his best friend and got into his bed too.

Soon, all of Team JNPR was asleep, dead tired from the events of today.

 **-Later That Night-**

Jaune was sleeping quite peacefully until he was awoken from it, by a strange feeling. He groggily looked at the alarm clock to see that it was close to three o'clock in the morning. "What the hell woke me up this late?" He looked around the room and looked at his still sleeping teammates and noticed a red glow from under his bed.

"He did say he would ask about my choice later." He yawned loudly before reaching under his bed and getting the glowing holocron out of his backpack and putting it on his bed. The holocron proceeded to open and the hologram from before appeared before Jaune. "I'm glad to see that you kept the holocrons safe. Have you given thought to my question from earlier?"

Jaune gulped a bit and swayed a bit as he tried to keep from falling back asleep. "Sorry, but i haven't given much thought to it. Can I ask you a couple questions about all this?"

The Hologram of Darth Revan was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "You may, but I shall only reveal the basics of the sith." Jaune sighed again feeling that was the answer he was going to get. "Fine, that's what I thought you were going to say anyway." Darth Revan nodded and crossed his arms.

"First, What is the Sith? You sound like it should be well known by everyone." Jaune rubbed his eyes a bit, still feeling tired. "The sith are a group of force-sensitive beings that utilized the dark side of the Force in an effort to gain power over the galaxy. Once in my time, the sith fought against our enemies, the jedi. The dark side of the force draws power from raw emotions and feelings such as anger, hatred, greed, jealousy, fear, aggression, megalomania, and unrestrained passion." Jaune looked in shock at the hologram due to Grimm feeding and thriving on the same emotions and feelings. "But that doesn't mean that people who join the sith are always evil right?" It was Darth Revan's turn to sigh at Jaunes ignorance. "The Sith are evil by nature. We also crave power to use for any purpose, what you do with it is up to you. You can use it to create the sith anew, or bring peace to your world. But, know one thing, The Sith must be ruled by a single leader: the very embodiment of the strength and power of the dark side. If the leader grows weak, another must rise to seize the mantle. The strong rule; the weak are meant to serve. This is the way it must be."

Jaune looked a bit panicked as he began to breath deeper. "Why are you telling me this? I thought you said that you would only reveal the basics to understand it all?" A chuckle could be heard from the hologram. "Do you really think I fell willingly to the dark side? No, I was forced to become a sith, but me and my new apprentice used this opportunity to betray the one who turned us to the dark side and build a glorious empire of our own. I am unsure of what happened after this holocron was made, but I can assume that we failed…"

Jaune could almost feel the disappointment coming from the old hologram. "You said that I can use this power, how I see fit correct?" The sith lord turned his attention back to Jaune. "Yes, but only if you are able to dominate the force and make it your's. When I fell to the dark side, I become stronger than I ever was before. I shall train you similar to how I was trained in my youth. While Jedi are foolish in many regards, they were excellent teachers. I can see an amazing and powerful future ahead of you." Jaune nodded to the hologram and looked at it in the eye, or what he assumed where eyes. "Thank you Master, I will not disappoint you."

With a small nod from Revan, the holocron powered down, leaving Jaune in a dark room. Frowning a bit, the young boy laid back to sleep, hoping that he had made the right choice.

* * *

 _ **Damn, I did that in a day of writing. I feel so proud of me, mainly cus it took five days to write chapter one. Thanks again for the reviews and follows. I have a really good idea for his lightsaber, but I'm not sure if I should do it or not. Also not sure if i should do a pairing yet, if you got suggestions just post them in the comments.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three- The Fall**_

 _ **Wow, this story is way moe popular then i thought it would be. Sadly, Updates will not be within one day of each other, because of school. Yes, It sucks. I own nothing, RWBY and Star Wars belong to Rooster Teeth and Disney.**_

* * *

Five days had passed since Jaune Arc had agreed to learn from the holocron of Darth Revan. So far, his training had been going well, He had already managed to learn how to use the force to its basics, such as lift objects off the ground and to actively sense others that were also force-sensitive. The only breaks he got from his training from Darth Revan was his school work from Beacon and studying with his team. All-in-all he barely had any free time to read his X-ray and Vav comic books.

"So Jaune, why the sudden interest in meditating with me? Not even Nora ever decided to join me." Ren looked at Jaune from his spot on the roof of their dorm building. "Well, I was thinking that it must have helped you with your aura control and I figured if I joined you in doing it, it would help me a bit." Ren gave a nod of understanding and set some mats down for them to use.

Ren the turned towards Jaune before setting down in a basic meditation position. "Just do what i'm doing and you'll do fine meditating." Jaune nodded and satabout a yard away from Ren and did the same thing he did. When Jaune started to meditate, he began to think of all the things his master had told him to; anger, hate, fear and aggression.

He continued to draw on the negative emotions that he could sense as Darth Revan had instructed him to do previously. 'Focus on the rare power these emotions give you, they won't harm you. They will only give you strength.' He repeated the words in his head for a while until he heard Ren leave him to go back to the room, hearing only a quiet "Later Jaune," from him. Once his teammate was gone, Jaune began to let out the power he was feeling instead of keeping it bottled inside him.

As a result, the objects that surrounded him on the roof began to float to his eye level, with an exhale of breath they began to spin slowly in place until they also began to rotate around him. "Perfect, i'm sure this is good enough for now." Thanks to releasing his mind to the force, Jaune could see the objects spinning and revolving around him, even with his eyes closed.

This was cut short when Jaune heard someone walking up the steps to the roof, he quickly put the objects back into their correct place and resumed meditating normally. "Jaune, good you're still here. I bumped into Professor Ozpin and he told me he wanted to talk to you. He said that he would meet you in his office." 'Ren had came back with some interesting news,' Jaune opened his eyes to look at the black haired teen and smiled his usual way.

"Sure, I guess I should head over to him right away. Thanks for telling me pal." He got up from the small mat he was on and walked down the stairs, giving Ren a quick fistbump.

Jaune quickly got over to the main building and up to the Headmaster's door and gave it a quick but loud knock. After a quick moment, the huge doors opened and Ozpin was sitting at his desk with his coffee mug in front of him. "Ah, Mr. Arc Good to see that you came here so quickly. If you were wondering, I called you here to ask about the incident in the Grimm Forest. I trust that won't be a problem?" He picked up his mug and took a quick drink from it and looked at Jaune.

"Well sir, like Professor Goodwitch told you, me and Pyrrha discovered a lost shelter or bunker you could say of ancient relics. Somehow, the center one created a hologram of what i assumed is the previous guardian for the place and it told me it was my job to protect them." Jaune watched Ozpin as he began to nod slowly. "And you say that strangely, no Grimm were around that deep in the forest?" Jaune simply nodded to the white-haired man. "Interesting, I see no reason to confiscate these artifacts from you. All I ask is that you follow the rules of Beacon so that I don't have a reason to take them."

Jaune frowned a bit due to the fact that he wasn't sure if the headmaster was threatening him or just warning him that someone else in the school would take them. "Thank you Professor Ozpin, I promise I won't cause any trouble." With that conversation over, Ozpin dismissed Jaune and he headed back to his shared room. 'I should tell Revan that Professor Ozpin seemed a bit suspicious. I'm sure he'd want to know.'

Once Jaune was back in his room, he made sure that the rest of his team was away until he brought out Darth Revan's holocron from its hiding place. Jaune let it hover in front of him as it activated, creating a full body hologram of the sith lord. "What do wish to speak about, my apprentice?" Jaune looked at his master with a serious expression. "I suspect that Professor Ozpin knows of my new teachings. What advice can you give me master?"

"Hmmm, this is most problematic. Do nothing for now, act only when backed in a corner. The shadows can be a great ally for the sith.." The holocron was about to close until Darth Revan spoke again. "While we are talking, I believe that it is time for you to construct your own lightsaber. From what you have told me about these dust shard, you should be able to use them as a focus instead of a kyber crystal. The process for the construction is lengthy depending on how in tune with the force one is. But I suggest that you create your own synthetic kyber crystal, as it would make the lightsaber even stronger for you to use. You may consult with the other holocrons on how to create one that suits you, but I would suggest that you make more than one to have an advantage over others." With that done, the holocron powered down and closed. Jaune lowered the holocron to the ground and under his bed.

"Where would I get the materials to make a lightsaber? Perhaps I can get Ruby to show me where I can get the metal from." He had heard Revan mention lightsabers before and he had told him that a lightsaber was an extension of the force and oneself. "How many though? Two should be enough, the only good part about this is that I wouldn't need to relearn some fighting stances." He figured experimenting with dust shards and actually building the parts to form his lightsaber would be the hardest part.

Jaune had decided that he would begin building his own lightsaber when he had the correct materials and instead chose to focus on his force training. Jaune then went across the hall towards team RWBY's room and knocked on the door several times. "Hey, Jaune here. Open up please?" He then waited a bit before the door opened to reveal RWBY's team leader herself, Ruby Rose. "Oh hey Jaune, What are you doing over here? I was just getting ready for bed." True to her word, ruby was in her pajamas, and did look pretty tired.

He chuckled a bit. "Sorry about Ruby, I just meant to ask if you know a place in the school that I could use to make a new weapon?" Ruby looked a bit surprised at this. "Why do you need another weapon? Did something happen to Crocea Mors?" Her voice let out a tone of worry for the ancient sword. Jaune then waved his hands up to dismiss her worry. "No, I just had an idea for a really cool sort of weapon, I mean Crocea Mors is an ancient artifact after all. I'm not really good at making weapons." Ruby seemed to think about it for a bit and nodded. "Sure, Jaune I'll tell you but tomorrow. I'm really tired." She stretched and yawned before closing the door and no doubt going to her bed.

As if suddenly feeling all the work he had done today take its toll on his body, Jaune began to feel tired himself. He then went to his own room and changed into his footie pajamas, quickly going to sleep in his bed.

 **-That Night-**

That night, Jaune had been awoken by a jolt within the force, making him sit straight up in his bed. In front of him hovered the holocron of Darth Revan. It was already open and the image of the sith lord stood before Jaune. "Jaune, you have not fully given in to the dark side, Why?" The blonde could feel the glare coming from the hologram aimed at him. "What do you mean? I've used the dark side, I agreed to become your apprentice. Besides Why are you asking me now?" Revan walked around Jaunes bed and continued to glare at him.

"I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith. Those who use the dark side are also bound to serve it. To understand this is to understand the underlying philosophy of the Sith. The dark side offers power for power's sake. You must crave it. Covet it. You must seek power above all else, with no reservation or hesitation. The Force will change you. It will transform you. Some fear this change. The teachings of the Jedi are focused on fighting and controlling this transformation. That is why those who serve the light are limited in what they accomplish." Jaune nodded and continued to listen to the message.

"Understand this, very few have ever escaped from the dark side's embrace. That is why it is so strong. True power can come only to those who embrace the transformation. There can be no compromise. Mercy, compassion, loyalty: all these things will prevent you from claiming what is rightfully yours. Those who follow the dark side must cast aside these conceits. Those who do not—those who try to walk the path of moderation—will fail, dragged down by their own weakness. Those who accept the power of the dark side must also accept the challenge of holding on to it. By its very nature the dark side invites rivalry and strife. This is the greatest strength of the Sith: it culls the weak from our order. Yet this rivalry can also be our greatest weakness. The strong must be careful lest they be overwhelmed by the ambitions of those working beneath them in concert. Any master who instructs more than one apprentice in the ways of the dark side is a fool. In time, the apprentices will unite their strengths and overthrow the master. It is inevitable; axiomatic. That is why each Master must have only one student." Jaune was feeling utter panic inside him as he listened to each word that he could hear.

"Choose now, fully embrace the dark side or lose yourself because you were too soft to handle the power…" Jaune could now feel the temptation completely now as he got up and knelt on his knee infront of Darth Revan. "I...I will embrace the dark side master."

When Jaune opened his eyes, his pupils had turned from their brilliant blue into a sickly pale yellow. His fall to the dark side complete.

* * *

 _ **Ok done, now to answer stuff in reviews. Many of you guys said that Darth Revan embraced the dark side, he was actually converted by the sith emperor of that time along with Malik. One guest said that he was disappointed that it was just a hologram, well many sith lords could store their spirits inside their holocrons, not a long shot that the dark side of his spirit could do the same. Now, vote on a sith lord that Jaune should learn from next and no one after Darth Bane, but I guess it could be before Raven.**_


End file.
